The structure of the 5'-terminus of mRNAs coding for conalbumin, lysozyme and ovomucoid in hen oviduct will be determined with respect to nucleotide sequence, methylation pattern, and site(s) of transcriptional initiation on the gene. The binding of cap analogues and capped oligonucleotides to cap-binding protein will be determined. Changes in the fluorescence of 7-methylguanosine in the cap of mRNA will be studied upon interaction with cap-binding protein.